Fire Emblem: New Dawn
by jawesome1134
Summary: 15 years after Radiant Dawn... A new story with new characters takes place!
1. Prologue: Forest of Beginnings

Fire Emblem: A New Dawn

In the continent of Tellius, in the country of Daein, there was peace, a thing the Dawn Brigade had fought for. (If you don't know what the Dawn Brigade is, play Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn!)

I was travelling through a forest, when he found a tree larger than all the other trees there.

Another boy jumped down from the tree.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jacob," I replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Braedon," He answered, "Guardian of Francis."

"Who is Francis?" I asked him.

"Francis is the tree which stands in front of you." He replied.

"You named it Francis?" I asked.

"No," Braedon said, "He was named by his creators."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Francis is the spirit which protects this forest," Braedon explained, "He resides within this tree, which I must protect. But you do not seem dangerous."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Someone else has entered this forest!" Braedon said, abruptly.

He jumped back into the tree while I hid behind it.

A traveller in a red cloak passed by.

"Wow," he said, "That is one big tree! I could make a fortune selling that wood!"

"Back off!" Braedon said as he jumped down.

I walked out from behind the tree.

"You shall not burn this tree!" He said.

"Why not?" The Fire Mage said.

One long conversation later.

"By the way," The Fire Mage added, "My name's Daanish."

"Someone else is coming!" I said.

We all hid.

A bunch of bandits came.

"Bwahaha!" The leader, Bob, said, "Let's chop down every tree in this forest down!"

"You will do no such thing!" Braedon said as he jumped down.

(This is getting kind of repetitive)

"So you're gonna stop us?" Bob asked, sarcastically.

Daanish and I came out of hiding to help fend them off.

"So the three of you are going up against the three of us?" Bob said, "We're like two times better than you, and that one doesn't have any weapons!" He gestured to me.

"I don't need weapons!" I said.

I turned into a Wolf.

"You guys have a Laguz on your side," Bob said, "Bring it on!"

The battle commenced.

"I'll go first!" Braedon said, "I'm a thief, which allows me to use Daggers, which are for melee killing!"

He walked up to the first Fighter who had a Bronze Axe, and attacked him with his Bronze Dagger.

He stabbed at him, dealing 5 damage, but he had 16 health. The Fighter then countered, dealing 7 damage, but Braedon still had 11 health. But due to his speed, Braedon got a second strike, dealing another 5 damage.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Daanish said, "My Fire Magic can hit from an adjacent space or two blocks away or diagonally."

He used his Fire on the same Fighter, which dealt 4 damage, reducing the Fighter's health to 0. The Fighter then left due to injury.

"I can't attack because my transform gauge isn't maxed," I said, "so I'll just get in closer."

I moved in closer to the other Fighters.

"Now it's our turn!" Bob said.

The second of Bob's army, a Myrmidon ran up to and attacked me.

He struck with his Bronze Sword. It dealt 4 damage. But I still had 21 health.

"I may not be able to attack," I said, "But I can counterattack!"

I then proceeded to punch him, dealing 5 damage. He was now down to 10 health.

My transform gauge went up from 7 to 14.

Bob, however, didn't move.

"Our turn again!" Daanish said.

He went up behind me and attacked the Myrmidon from a distance.

His Fire magic dealt 7 damage to the Myrmidon.

Braedon then attacked the Myrmidon; reducing his health to 0 before he could counter.

I advanced but I was still out of Bob's range.

"Come at me, weaklings!" Bob said.

He didn't move in his turn so we could move again.

Bob was way tougher than the others; with 22 health, and his Axe skill rank was D.

Daanish confronted Bob and attacked from 2 blocks away, his Fire magic dealing 5 damage.

"Hah, you think you're out of my range?" Bob said, "My Hand Axe is meant to be thrown!"

He threw his Hand Axe and it dealt 7 damage to Daanish, his health was now at 13/20.

Braedon then attacked Bob, he dealt 4 damage. Then Bob swung his Axe at Braedon, but Braedon dodged it. Braedon attacked again, dealing another 4 damage.

Braedon had leveled up to Level 2. His HP, Strength, Luck, and Resistance went up.

Bob was now at 9 health.

I moved but out of his range.

Bob's turn. He attacked Braedon from a distance and dealt 8 damage, reducing him to 3 health.

"Get out of there, Braedon!" I said.

He moved from Bob's range and used an Herb which healed 10 health, so he was at 13 health.

Daanish then attacked, dealing 5 damage, while Bob's counterattack missed.

I then skipped my turn as my T gauge was still not full.

Bob attacked Daanish, both attacks missed.

"My turn!" I said.

I turned into a Wolf and attacked Bob dealing 4 damage, defeating him.

"We win!" We cheered.

"So," I said, "I'm going to Crimea, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Daanish said.

"Okay!" Braedon said, "But what about Francis?"

…

"He says it's OK."

So Jacob, Daanish and Braedon set off for Crimea.


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes & Rogues

Fire Emblem: New Dawn

Chapter 1: Rebels

Jacob, Daanish, and Braedon were on their way to Crimea, on the way, they decided to rest at a small town.

"This town seems empty," Daanish said.

"Yeah," I replied, "It's kinda creepy…"

They saw a sign that said "Danger! Rogue Soldier on the loose! Do not leave your home!"

"Let's go investigate!" Braedon said.

We went to a house and asked about the Rogue Soldier.

They told us the soldier's name was Lance and he was a former Begnion Soldier who went rogue after their peace with Daein and attacked their village.

"So I guess this guy is pretty dangerous," I said.

"Yup, I guess so," Daanish replied.

We were then attacked by a group of soldiers in Red armor.

"I'm guessing that's Lance," Braedon said, gesturing at the leader.

They then spread out, with Lance farthest away from us and a Myrmidon closest to us.

(To the dismay of Remove the Turn, I will make the turn based thing more used!)

**Player Phase (Victory: Rout the Enemy)**

Daanish approached the Myrmidon and attacked with his Fire Magic from a safe distance, out of the Myrmidon's attack range.

It dealt 8 damage, reducing the Myrmidon to 10/18 health.

Braedon then attacked the Myrmidon up close; the Myrmidon had a Bronze Sword, while Braedon had a Bronze Dagger.

Braedon slashed at the Myrmidon dealing 7 damage, while the Myrmidon hit, dealing 7 damage also, Braedon attacked again, defeating the Myrmidon.

Braedon's health was now at 11 health out of 19.

I simply moved in closer. My Transform Gauge grew from 0 to 7.

**Enemy Phase**

A Fighter advanced at Braedon, who dodged the attack, then dealt two 6-damage strikes. The Fighter was now at 8/20 health.

A girl on a Dragon then appeared, she was classified as an "other" (Neutral NPC).

**Other Phase**

The girl then flew up to and attacked the Fighter with an Iron Axe, it dealt 6 damage, leaving it at 2/20 health, the fighter then tried to attack, but the Girl dodged it. The girl then flew out of the Fighter direct range.

**Player Phase**

I went up and talked to the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Garnet," she replied, "I was sent by Queen Micaiah to deal with these rogue Soldiers, but it looks like you guys beat me to it. And this is my Wyvern; Velophiraphtor. "

"Velophi-what?" I asked.

"Velophiraphtor!" She said.

"So, want to work together?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Garnet said.

Garnet then became a member of our team.

My Transform Gauge grew from 7 to 14.

Daanish then attacked the Fighter from a distance, reducing the Fighter's health from 2 to 0.

Daanish then leveled up to Level 2! His Defense, HP, Luck, Magic, and Strength went up.

Braedon then advanced near an Archer.

Garnet then attacked the Archer with an Iron Axe, dealing two hits of 8 damage each, reducing him to 2 health. Though he couldn't counter since he can't attack unless adjacent or two spaces away.

**Enemy Phase**

The Archer then moved an attacked Braedon from a distance, his arrow did 5 damage, Braedon now had 7/19 health.

**Player Phase**

Braedon used another Herb to restore 10 health.

Garnet then attacked the Archer, dealing 2 damage, reducing his health to 0.

I simply advanced as did Daanish.

My Transform Gauge was now at 21/30.

**Enemy Phase**

A Soldier then advanced and attacked me with a Javelin, from a distance.

He dealt 10 damage, but my health was still at 15/25.

My Transform Gauge grew from 21 to 26.

**Player Phase**

Daanish then attacked the soldier with Fire, reducing his health from 22 to 15 (Do the Math!)

The Soldier then countered, dealing 7 damage. Daanish's health was now at 14/21.

Garnet then flew up to and attacked the Soldier, dealing a 6-damage strike with her axe. The Soldier then attacked, dealing, 5 damage. Garnet's health was now at 15/21. Garnet attacked again, dealing another 6 damage, the soldier was now at 3 health.

Braedon then attacked, dealing 5 damage, killing the soldier.

I advanced, but now my T-gauge was full, so I could go into wolf form.

**Enemy Phase**

Lance did nothing.

**Player Phase**

I went first, since I could deal a lot of damage.

I walked up to Lance, shifted to my Wolf form, and attacked.

I dealt 9 damage with my Fangs, Lance's health was now at 21/30.

His Steel Lance did 5 damage, bringing me to 10/25 health.

I attacked again, dealing another 9 damage.

Daanish went next, his Fire dealing 5 damage, bringing Lance's health to 7/30.

Braedon didn't attack; instead he stole a Skill Scroll from Lance. The Skill Scroll was for Wildheart, a Laguz skill that allows them to Halfshift, which allows them to shift at any time but only changes their HP and Luck.

Garnet went last, dealing 5 damage, but Lance's Steel Lance dealt 7 damage. Garnet then flew out of the way.

**Enemy Phase**

Lance attacked Braedon, his Steel Lance dealt 8 damage, meaning Braedon's health was now 9/19.

Braedon counterattacked, dealing two strikes of 4 damage, killing Lance.

"I have fallen," Lance said, weakly.

"Alright! We did it!" I said.

"Thank you for your assistance," Garnet said, "but I must return to the Queen."

"Garnet, wait!" I said, "You wanna come with us to Crimea?"

"Yeah!" Daanish said, "If we have a royal dracoknight our mugging chance will go down tweleven-fold!"

"That's not a real number," Braedon said.

"Sure," Garnet said, "Why not?"

"Sweet!" I said.

Just then, two other boys, an archer, and a priest, ran up to us, yelling for help.

**AN: I'm just going to cut it off here, cliiiiiiiiiiiiiifhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**


End file.
